fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Black Quartz Bowser
Black Quartz Bowser (also known as BQB, Quartz Bowser, Rock Bowser, or Metal Bowser) is a character from the Super Mario series. In a similar vein to Metal Mario and Pink Gold Peach, Black Quartz Bowser is a "metallic" counterpart to the normal Koopa King, as he is nearly-identical in appearance and abilities but seems to be made entirely of a single substance.Technically quartz is made up of silicon and oxygen and thus not a "single" substance. It is currently unknown how Bowser can attain this form, as there does not appear to be a power-up associated with it, and may in fact be the result of a magical spell cast upon him by Kamek (or another Magikoopa), his son, one of the Koopalings, or a separate entity altogether. While it is possible that the Metal Box or Gold Flower may have some sort of effect on Bowser, it is currently unknown whether they make him completely metallic or golden, or if Black Quartz Bowser is somehow related to them. Physical Appearance Black Quartz Bowser is, as his name implies, a counterpart to Bowser who appears to be made entirely of black quartz, a chiral crystal formed of silicon and oxygen. Though his rough shape is identical to Bowser, many of his features have been obscured by the shiny black mineral that covers him. Unlike Bowser, who has a number of spikes protruding from his shell, Black Quartz Bowser instead has a number of solid white crystals that protrude from his; the horns on his head are, however, still normal horns. Personality Though little is known about Black Quartz Bowser, it can be assumed that, much like Metal Mario and Pink Gold Peach, Black Quartz Bowser has similar mannerisms to his organic counterpart, and likely acts near-identically to him as well. His voice is deeper and has a slightly rustic echo to it, which sets him apart slightly. Abilities Black Quartz Bowser has been shown to be able to perform many of the same abilities as his organic counterpart - such as breathing fire and performing feats of agility that belie his large frame and size. However, in addition to the same abilities that Bowser has been able to perform, Black Quartz Bowser has also shown that he is immune to fire and lava (an ability that Bowser sometimes exhibits, and other times sees him transform into a skeleton), and his rocky body protects against many other forces, both natural and supernatural. Perhaps his most significant difference is that Black Quartz Bowser is capable of launching the crystals that protrude from his back in a manner similar to a porcupine; he is also capable of breaking them off with his hands throwing them that way as well. In both of these cases, the crystals have been shown to be able to regenerate at a high rate. While Bowser is capable of breathing red-orange fire and Dry Bowser blue fire, Black Quartz Bowser is instead capable of breathing carmine-coloured fire. Appearances See Also * Bowser - The king of the Koopa Troop, off which Black Quartz Bowser is based. * Dry Bowser - A transformation that Bowser sometimes undergoes when completely submerged in lava. * Blossom Bowser - A variation of Bowser created when he is coated in cherry blossoms while in a near-death state. * Metal Mario - A similar form attributed to Mario. * Pink Gold Peach - A similar form attributed to Princess Peach. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Transformations Category:Koopas Category:Kings Category:Bowser's Power-Ups Category:Power-Ups Category:Koopa Troop Category:Royalty Category:Bowser Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Villains Category:Mario Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Reptiles